1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program for providing a play-against-type game in which a plurality of players can participate, a game device, and a game system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A program for providing a play-against-type game through interaction with a computer has conventionally been known. For instance, an example providing a play-against-type board game through interaction with a computer is disclosed. “Virtual Console Gobang Renju” provided by Nintendo Co., Ltd. discloses a board game representing what is called “gobang”, in which the first player places a black stone and the second player places a white stone alternately on a grid board and the player who successfully placed five stones in a row, in any of vertical, horizontal and diagonal directions wins.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-290041 discloses a board game, in which two players place a piece on an equilateral triangle arranged on the board and a winning technique is defined as a large equilateral triangle consisting of four equilateral triangles, a regular hexagon consisting of five combined trapezoids each consisting of three equilateral triangles, or the like.
In the board games disclosed in the prior documents above, however, one type of piece allocated to each player is placed on a field defined in advance and the number of types of pieces that can be placed on the field cannot be increased. Therefore, a degree of freedom in placement of pieces is not much great, and hence the game is less strategic and a user tends to lose interest.